Current carbonated beverages may be formed by using a carbonator to carbonate a water source and then introducing a flavored syrup concentrate to make a carbonated beverage. Additionally, prior art apparatus may include a small CO2 cartridge that introduces carbonation under pressure into a vessel of water, to which syrup or other ingredients are added to create a finished beverage.
However, prior art carbonation apparatus are limited in an amount of carbonation that they introduce to the beverage because they do not agitate the beverage or have the ability to vary the pressure to influence a carbonation level. Additionally, typical prior art apparatus may be utilized to only carbonate a water source and do not carbonate a finished beverage or allow for the carbonation of customized different beverages without cross contamination.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus for fast carbonation of a pre-mixed beverage or final finished beverage on an individual basis such that the carbonation level may be adjusted to various levels. There is also a need in the art for a seal and antifoaming device that prevents liquid from exiting a pressure vessel during a venting procedure to prevent contamination of the carbonation apparatus. There is a further need in the art for a seal and antifoaming device that separates a liquid and gas during the venting process and is easy to clean and is reusable.